unownxaviersfandomcom-20200213-history
Tokyo, Japan
Tokyo (modern name of Edo) is the capital of Japan, and is the hometown of Daisuke and Kuroi Mitsuki. This is also the primary setting of The Saga, most of the primary events took place here. Tokyo has been under a great destruction during the Waves of Dark Forces, and when Daisuke was born. In The Saga, some places in the city have been featured, especially Tokyo Tower. Etymology Tokyo was originally known as Edo, which means "estuary"Adrian Room, Placenames of the World. McFarland & Company (1996), p360.. The name was changed when it became the imperial capital in 1868. Tokyo is a combination of: tō (east) + kyō (capital). History of Tokyo Geography The mainland Tokyo lies northwest of Tokyo Bay and measures about 90 km east to west and 25 km north to south. The prefectures that are surrounding the said prefecture is: The famous Mount Fuji is also found in West Tokyo, standing as the highest mountain in Japan. Due to it's geography, in The Saga, Constantine decided to stay and live there. The Mitsukis, who really came from Japan, never travelled to a distant country due to their love for Tokyo and Japan. In The Saga, where the time is set on a near future, Tokyo was divided into the metropolitan side and the agricultural side. The volcanic Izu Islands are now part of the subprefecture of Tokyo, Ogasawara, joining them with Iwo Jima. Environment Climate Tokyo, as we know, has four seasons, spring, summer, autumn, and winter. Every spring, in Constantine's sunflower fields, the sunflowers are all blooming and are shining their full beauty, especially when summer comes. Every summer, the cool sea breeze keeps the sunflower fields cool. During autumn, Daisuke is often seen by the old cherry blossom found in the middle of the fields, watching as the petals fall from the tree. During winter, the sunflowers are all buried by the great mass of snow. Seismology So far, in the actual life, Japan's worst earthquake was the one from 1923 earthquake, with the estimated magnitude of 7.9USGS' most destructive and killed more or less of 142,800 people (some say there are an estimated 100,000 deaths"The 1923 Tokyo Earthquake"). In The Saga, the worst earthquake felt was the Gravitas' magnetic shift, which reached the magnitude of almost 14.0, more powerful than the asteroid strike during the dinosaur wipe-out. Heat problems Being known as an urban heat island, the population affects the heat of the area. Addition to this, the greenhouse gases adds more threat to the prefecture's temperature. Cityscape First of all, Tokyo is famous for their bullet trains, the Shinkansen. Education is also important to Japanese scholars, many prestigious schools and universities are found in Tokyo. Tokyo's culture is also preserved in Tokyo's museums. Skyscrapers are also present in Tokyo. Tokyo is also divided into the agricultural and metropolitan sides to balance agriculture with urban life, that is the time during Daisuke. Several places in Tokyo, being the primary setting, are featured in The Saga. Tokyo Tower Tokyo Tower has appeared and was destroyed in The Saga, especially during the time of Waves of Dark Forces. Being a symbol of Tokyo or Japan itself means that it's safe from dangers. Examples of its destruction are during the great magnetic shift by the Gravitas and the Unholy War. Tokyo Tower is also the highest point known in the whole Tokyo Prefecture. Tokyo Tower is also used, in real life, as a radio signal transmitter and an observatory. Found near the Imperial Palace, Tokyo Tower is another iconic building in The Saga, as well as the real life Japan. In The Saga, it is found in the metropolitan side of Tokyo Prefecture. Constantine's Sunflower Fields Constantine's Sunflower Fields is the biggest sunflower sanctuary in Tokyo and is found on the agricultural side. Flower vendors come to collect sunflowers at his fields. During spring and summer, all of the sunflowers are opened widely, showing the full beauty of the fields. But if it looks like a typical sunflower field to humans, for the owner, not. The sunflower fields is a vast area where many mystical creatures stay but came invisible in an average human eye. Another thing is that the portal to Spring Gardens, home of the spring nymphs, is also found here. Evil spirits can't also enter the whole plantation, which makes it as a spirit barrier for Constantine's hut, which is found by the middle of the fields. The sunflower fields is also found by the Tokyo Bay, which brings it a spectacular view of the sunrise and the bay. The Imperial Palace Tokyo Imperial Palace (kōkyo) is the place where the Emperor lives. It is a big park today, with various buildings and a big garden. During Daisuke's time, Japan started to have Emperors again, and the place of their residence is still this place. During The Saga, the place is the government's land but is also a recreational park. But, knowing to it's big size, it has been captured by the demons during the Unholy War. The Imperial Palace is also broken down during the great magnetic shift and other battles caused by the Waves of Dark Forces. The Imperial Palace is a preserved park with a total area of 7.41 square kilometers. It is still preserved to remind the people of Japan how Tokyo stands during the darkest times of Edo and Meiji periods. Shinjuku Shinjuku is the capital of Tokyo Prefecture. During Daisuke's time, Shinjuku was merged with the other neighboring wards to create a bigger Shinjuku, and from then on, Shinjuku is the largest of the 14 special wards, removing the other wards that were merged with Shinjuku. It is divided into three groups, the Uptown (consisting of Shinjuku, Shibuya, and Toshima), the Midtown (Minato, Chuo, and Koto), and the Downtown (Bunkyo, Chiyoda, Taito, and Sumida). The Uptown houses the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building. It is the home of the government of Tokyo as the capital of the prefecture. It also houses the Shinjuku Station, the busiest train station in the world. It is a part of the metropolitan side of Tokyo. The Midtown houses many iconic buildings in Tokyo, including Midtown Tower, Rainbow Bridge, and Tokyo Tower. The Midtown is also the center of many companies and also some artificial islands or additional administrative and broadcasting functions. It is still a part of metropolitan Tokyo. Even though found in the metropolitan side, the place is the center of Shinjuku's fisheries. The Downtown is the center of Tokyo's sports events, education, history, and agriculture. You can find there the Imperial Palace, Edo Castle, and Tokyo National Museum. The main branch of University of Tokyo is also found here. The Tokyo Sky Tree, which is now completed by this time, is the highest freestanding building in Japan, and is used as a signal transmitter. In The Saga, the Downtown Shinjuku became the center of agriculture of Shinjuku. Great fields and plantations are mostly found here, including Constantine's Sunflower Fields. Tokyo Dome Tokyo Sky Tree Tokyo Bay Did You Know?! *Tokyo is the only prefecture in Japan which is a metropolis or -to. Others are just -fu or -ken (just prefectures) while the others are -do (provinces).Prefectures of Japan, Wikipedia References Category:The Saga